The present invention provides 4(2'-butyl) phenyl acetate having the structure: ##STR2## and uses thereof in augmenting or enhancing the aroma of consumable materials including perfume compositions, colognes, perfumed articles and perfumed polymers.
In the perfumery art, there is a considerable need for leathery and ylang oil-like aroma profiles with sweet, floral topnotes. Specifically described herein, is a material having such an organoleptic profile but which does not discolor with age. Such a material has a wide utilization in the presence of perfumery compounds.
Arctander, "Perfume and Flavor Chemicals (Aroma Chemicals)" Volume I, at monograph 1328, discloses ortho-ethyl phenol having the structure: ##STR3## as useful in perfumery, particularly suggesting that orthoethyl phenol could find some use in the "temporarily modern leather" like fragrance types . . . and in various basis requiring . . . leather-like notes. Arctander, however, discloses that orthoethyl phenol carries with it ". . . disadvantages of a phenol: Tendency to discolor in daylight . . . "
Nothing in the prior art, however, infers the utilization of the compound having the structure: ##STR4## for augmenting or enhancing the leather aroma of perfume compositions, perfumed articles, colognes or perfumed polymers.